


love of my life

by 4419



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, and idk how to title either, enjoy nonetheless, idk how to tag, middle schooler!mark jeno and jaemin, parents!dojae, parents!taeten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jeno's graduation ceremony and his appas are embarrassing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> owo first time making an nct fanfic, thanks to my dear friend aha  
> this is for you moongyu :*  
> sorry for errors and such ehe

It was not that he doesn't trust his husband but, well, he could be, ah-what do you call that?,-right, a worrisome to Jaehyun at times. He knows Doyoung loves giving their son the care he needs, even bigger care than he actually needs. So now the three of them are running around the house because they only have thirty minutes before Jeno's middle school ceremony starts. And Doyoung is freaking out.

  
"Jae, did you charge the camera last night? I told you to charge them, right? Did you-"

  
"I did, okay. Stop worrying so much."

  
Jaehyun wants to laugh at his husband but he knows he's just worried because this ceremony means a lot to their son. This is another step closer to his dreams. And it seems as if it was just yesterday that they were trying to calm Jeno down as they tell him they're going to leave him at the daycare for a few hours.

  
"Jeno, your hair? Why is your hair like that? Is that allowed in your school?" Doyoung stares at his son with his wide eyes.

  
"Yes?" Jeno answers quietly, as he was still processing why his dad would ask such question.

  
"Even if his hair is styled up, the school won't give him a violation card, sweetie. It's his last day there, remember? Don't worry too much." Jaehyun blurts out, as a matter-of-factly.

  
Doyoung shrugs and continue scrambling through the things that they are supposed to bring. Forget the mess, they can clean it later when they get home. He wants this day to be memorable for Jeno. It's that time of his life where he's no longer a little kid but still, not enough to be called a man. But to Doyoung, Jeno is still his little baby. He almost tear up but Jaehyun called him and told him they need to go.

 

They ended up almost late because Doyoung kept on stopping wondering if he had forgotten something. Jaehyun almost scream at him but keep himself compose because he doesn't want Jeno to feel uncomfortable since it's his day. He wants his son to be extra happy.

  
"We're right on time!" Doyoung smiles as he parks their car and proceeds to unbuckling his seatbelt.

  
"We almost didn't make it, hun." Jaehyun whispers, glad that Jeno got out of the car first before the two of them, before unbuckling his seatbelt and goes out of the car. Doyoung didn't took at heart and got out of the car as well.

 

They enter the school gym where the other students and parents are chattering loudly. Jaehyun smiles seeing that Jeno is talking to Minhyung and Jaemin. He looks at his side, frowning, seeing his husband isn't with him.

  
"Where did that freak go?" He mutters angrily to himself.

  
"Jaehyun-ah!" A cheerful voice interrupted his internal monologue and looks up to see Taeyong and Chittaphon smiling at him. He smiles back, greeting them as they greet him. "Where's Doyoung?" Taeyong ask, seeing the empty spot beside Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun groans loudly which made the two look at each other and laugh. "I have no idea. He's been all around the place since the morning. I'm so worried."

  
"No, it's okay, Taeyong's the same. He's been fixing Mark's necktie every minute. I'm worried my dear son would choke." Chittaphon,okay let's just call him Ten, he likes that too anyway. Ten jokes earning a defeated pout from his husband.

  
Jaehyun looks at them fondly, he wonders what could be their secret that their relationship still look as fresh as they first met. Doyoung, yeah, he's cuddly. He kisses Jaehyun when he wants too but a lot of time it seems like Doyoung focuses more on his laptop more than his own husband.

  
He looks up, wiping away the frown on his face, when he felt a hand rubbing his back. "He's going to be here in time okay? Don't you worry so much." Ten smiles at him soothingly as the MCs ask everyone to settle down because the ceremony is about to start.

 

Doyoung was becoming more and more frustrated to say the least. He found an open washroom on the third floor of the school but now, he needs to hurry up since his son's middle school ceremony is about to start. "Why didn't I go to the bathroom before we go out?" He mumbles, disappointed at himself.

  
He found the stairs going to the gym and quickly went up. He looks at his watch, it's almost time for the ceremony to start.

 

Jaehyun curses at himself for the umpteenth time, looking around if Doyoung is anywhere inside. He sighs heavely, tapping the empty seat he saved for his lovelys husband. The MC announces that the principal is going to tell his speech. They all clap and stand up from their seat until the principal told them they could sit.

  
He looks at Jeno, surprisingly his son was looking at him as well. He made sure that their seat is close to their son's because he wants to take good shots of his baby. Jeno smiles at him, telling his dad to not be get too agitated. Jaehyun nods, understanding his son's gesture, and smiles at him sheepishly.

 

 

Doyoung finds Jaehyun sitting next to Ten and Taeyong, Mark's parents, and an empty seat beside him. He walks to the side where the chairs are out of the way and quietly sits next to Jaehyun.

  
"Where have you been?" Jaehyun ask, quietly screaming at his husband, but not looking at him.

  
"I'm sorry, I had to go pee." Doyoung apologizes. The audience claps and they followed before Jaehyun glares at him. "Babe," Jaehyun puts a finger in front of Doyoung to stop his whining, telling him it's not going to work this time.

  
"If you were responsible enough, you would have done that at home. You missed the opening parade. Jeno was looking at me, looking for you. But where were you? Oh, yea, peeing."

  
"Look, I know okay, it was my fault-"

  
"But you could've told me where you were going before leaving, right!?"

  
The two started bickering, gaining the attention of a few people around them. Since Jaehyun decided to sit close to Jeno's place, the boy looked at his parent knowingly but they didn't noticed him.

  
"Jeno, isn't that your parents?" Minhyung, who is right beside Jeno, whispers to Jeno's ears. He looks at Minhyung and smiles at him apologetically. He nods quietly and tells Minhyung and some of his friends to not worry, that they're always like that.

 

"Can we not do this right now? People are looking at us." Jaehyun sighs slumping down on his chair, ignoring Doyoung's apologies.

  
"You started it." Doyoung says to himself but Jaehyun chose to ignore it. He shouldn't have started it, really. He saw Jeno looking at them and he completely regrets everything he had said.

 

They immediately forgot their fight, and somehow those people around them as well. When Minhyung was called, his parents stood up from their seat telling everyone how proud and happy they are for their son. They should be. Minhyung got two awards, Best in Music and Club Member Award.

  
Jaehyun and Doyoung made sure to scream louder that the two when Jeno was called. They didn't even know Jeno was picked as Best in Deportment. The two of them stand up from their seat and Jaehyun started taking photos of his son on stage. Jeno smiles at his parents, and Doyoung notices everyone mutters an 'aw' when his son smiled. He's proud, very proud. He looks at his Jaehyun, seeing him smiling, so happy for his son, he smiles as well. Jeno got his smile from Jaehyun.

  
They calm down and sit still after Jeno's line went down the stage. He sees Jeno still looking, smiling, at them. Doyoung puts a thumbs up on both his hands and Jeno did the same. He hears a click of the camera Jaehyun is holding, and he sees that the lens is facing him.

  
"What?" Doyoung laughs when Jaehyun puts the camera down to his lap.

  
"What do you mean what?" Jaehyun smiles back at him sitting comfortably on his chair. He knows what Doyoung means, he just wants to tease his husband about it.

  
Doyoung laughs and puts his arm around Jaehyun, "Come on, you know what I mean." He looks at his husband who just laughs quietly. When he didn't get a respond, Doyoung leans in to Jaehyun and whispers, "Why were you taking a picture of me?"

  
Jaehyun looks at him, their faces inches away from each other but they don't mind. They've been like this even before precious Jeno came into their lives. It was natural for them.

  
"Why wouldn't I? I've always love taking pictures of art." Jaehyung smirks and rubs his and Doyoung's nose together.

 

"I don't want to interrupt, really. But this is a middle schooler's graduation ceremony, so like, no rated scenes please?" They heard Taeyong warn them jokingly. The two glared at him, their eyes telling him that he just ruined everything.

 

The ceremony ended with the students singing something that their music teacher taught them and Minhyung leading everyone. After the exiting march, Jeno quickly ran towards his parents and they both had their arms wide open for him.

  
"Congratulations, my dear!" Jaehyun says muffled by Jeno's uniform.

  
"Thank you, dad. I love you both so much!" He loosen up his embrace to face his parents and smile at them.

  
Doyoung pouts, "I'm sorry you have to see our fight earlier." He hugs Jeno tightly but his son laughs at this gesture. He looks at his son worriedly, and he noticed Jaehyun gaping as well.

  
Jeno just smiles at them. "It's okay, appas. I know you didn't mean it. I know you love each other, and me too! Don't worry about it! Jaemin told me his parents fight a lot too, but that's okay. "

  
Jaehyun almost cry then and there but was gladly saved by Minhyung asking them if they could join their congratulatory dinner. The three agreed and told him they will come right away. Jeno followed Minhyung to ask Jaemin's parents if they would like to join as well.

  
"I love you." Jaehyun says looking at Doyoung lovingly.

  
Doyoung was surprised at his husband's sudden burst of affection so he looks at him with bewilderment. To add to this, Jaehyun jumped on him and hug him tightly.

  
"W-What are you doing?" Doyoung couldn't help but stutter, and Jaehyun just laughs fondly at his husband's state.

  
"Can I just say I love you to my husband? Hm?"

  
"Hm, well, it's either you're drunk or you want something." Doyoung jokes but the other pouts and shakes Doyoung from his embrace.

  
"I want you, baby." Jaehyun whispers back, and Doyoung couldn't help but turn red.

  
"Alright, let's go. Jeno must be looking for us now. Come on." Doyoung walks quickly but stops and pull Jaehyun with him, "And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
> twitter: @jenospeer  
> tumblr: 93cms


End file.
